


Blindsight

by fvckofagun (megolas)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/fvckofagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Bob Bryar ficathon, started life as frank/Bob but Gerard turned up too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bob Bryar ficathon, started life as frank/Bob but Gerard turned up too.

“Fuck, Bob.”

Frank's hands are tight on the bedspread and the hotel carpet is thick against Bob's knees. Through the partly open door Bob can hear Gerard in the shower, the familiar snippets of song merging with the water and the sound of the blood rushing in Bob's ears.

There's a small voice in the back of his head that's starting to get quite vocal about whether or not this is really such a great idea, surprising Frank with a blowjob when anyone – Gerard – could walk in – out of the bathroom - but it's easy to ignore when he looks back up at Frank and sees the way his eyes are shadowed and focused on Bob's face, lower lip caught in between his teeth. And there's a louder voice that reminds him that this is potentially a really good idea; he's not blind, he's seen the way Frank and Gerard watch each other and then watch him. Hell, he watches them right back.

Gerard's voice rises in what Bob can only assume is a question and Frank stutters under his hands. Bob slides his hands further up Frank's thighs and nudges at his fly. “Go on, answer him.”

“Fuck.” Frank's eyes close briefly and his answer to Gerard's question is lost in the sound of his zip echoing in Bob's ears.

Gerard starts singing again, covering Frank's low gasp as Bob noses at the gap in Frank's jeans, hands coming up to shove everything down around Frank's thighs so he can mouth at the head of Frank's cock, shifting closer when Frank curses softly above him, fingers clenching in the corner of Bob's vision.

Bob is conscious that Gerard is not known for his lengthy showers, so he wraps his hand around Frank and goes for it, sliding as far down as he can without choking, the ring in his lip dragging along the sensitive skin. Frank makes a strangled sound, hands coming up to tangle in Bob's hair, his hips jerking under Bob's weight.

"Bob, Bob, Bob, Jesus."

Bob's pretty much got it down to a fine art now, knows what makes Frank hiss and what makes him curse. It's weight and heat and salt on his tongue and Frank's fingers sliding in tight in Bob's hair.

Bob's almost forgotten where they are until Frank's hand tightens painfully and Gerard's voice echoes in the silence.

"Fuck, you guys. I'd take a picture but Jesus, I want to be the only person who sees this."

Frank's breathing stutters and Bob grins around him, drawing back slowly till he can see Frank's face, all teeth marks on his lower lip and his eyes fixed on Gerard. Bob makes to pull off and Frank whimpers.

"Oh, no - no, don't stop, Bob." Gerard's voice goes breathy then and there's the sound of fabric hitting the floor. "It, uh, it wouldn't be fair to Frank."

Frank groans, digging his fingers back into Bob's hair as Bob swallows him down again. "Bob. Gee. Fuck."

"Mmm, yeah, god. Thought about that." Gerard says, fingers brushing against the back of Bob's neck and curling around to brush against his cheek.

That's pretty much all Frank needs, hell, it's almost all Bob needs, before he's coming with a muffled curse in Bob's mouth, hands tightening with Bob's swallows. Gerard is there before Bob can fully pull back, on his knees next to Bob with one hand on his jaw and the other on Frank's thigh, leaning in close.

"Can. Can I?" he blurts before leaning in again to catch Bob's mouth with his own. It's fast and hard and Bob can dimly hear Frank go "Jesusfuck!" above them, Gerard's hand sliding down to cup Bob through his jeans, laughing against Bob's mouth when he jerks into his touch.

"Up, up. Come up here, you fuckers!" Frank says, grabbing Bob's shoulder and tugging until they stumble-fall onto the bed.

Gerard's damp hair leaves droplets of water everywhere but Bob can't bring himself to care when his jeans are being unbuttoned rapidly. Gerard bites his mouth and slides a hand into Bob's boxers, pushing him back against Frank and setting a rhythm that makes Bob's eyes roll back a little.

Frank's hands don't stay still, sliding from Bob to Gerard and back while he mutters, "Fuck, you guys, fuuuck. How, what. What?"

Gerard is rubbing against Bob's thigh every time he leans in, gasping and Bob manages to grab Frank's hand the next time it flails past, pushing it down until Frank gets the message and wraps his hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard hisses and bites down on Bob's jaw.

"I'm not - fuck! - fucking blind, Frank. Gee isn't either."

"Fuck no, I'm not."

"God, you guys." Frank's teeth sink into joint of Bob's neck, pushing him over the edge and Bob comes with a shout, fingers tight on someone's arm. Gerard grunts, jerking against Bob and twisting his head to kiss Frank while coming with a curse, warm heat against Bob's jeans.

"Fuck," Frank hisses, leaning back. "No one is leaving this hotel room tonight, okay? I think I'm fucking hallucinating this."

Gerard snorts, rolling over onto his back.

"Funny, I thought I was hallucinating this when I saw you. God, Bob."

Bob shrugs. "Eh, it's not like I don't get anything out of this."

Frank grins. "Yeah, about that...Gee, you want help say thanks?"

"Fuck, yeah."


End file.
